Error
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Situado durante el tercer año en U.A. Lo que aparenta ser una misión más, terminó con la captura del villano y con una Uraraka Ochako afectada por un quirk de reinicio. La cuenta está en cero, ¿en qué momento se detendrá...? El fic pertenece a la actividad "Amigo Invisible" organizada por Ditta Hessefan. Dedicado a Norelle Garaine. Kacchako.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

El fic pertenece a la actividad "Amigo Invisible" organizada por **Ditta Hessefan.** Dedicado a **Norelle Garaine** que entre su pedido estuvo la pareja de Bakugo y Uraraka y chale, ya me conocen xD. Norelle, fue un placer ser tu amigo invisible, disfrute mucho de escribir el fic. Sé que empieza de una forma y termina de otra muy diferente, pero se verdad, ¡traté de hacer lo mejor que pude! De igual manera, si hay algo que no te guste, me puedes decir sin problema y vemos como mejorarlo.

También un agradecimiento a Sasha que es mi beta y mayor motivadora para seguir y terminar el fic.

El siguiente OS esta ambientado dentro del canon, cuando la clase A se encuentra en su tercer año haciendo sus pasantías. Incluye la pareja de Bakugo y Uraraka. Procuré mantener un equilibro respecto al fluff y el drama, ustedes juzgaran.

.

* * *

.

**Error**

—¡Cuidado! —Lo último que recuerda, es haber empujado a su compañero de clases lejos del ataque del villano.

* * *

—Es tu culpa, idiota —Bakugo se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados y una clara expresión de molestia—. Ella no habría intervenido sí hubieras tenido la guardia alta.

—Kacchan, no creo que discutir o culparnos sea lo más... —Midoriya intentó intervenir para suavizar la situación.

—Ella me cubría —respondió Todoroki sin inmutarse, aunque su expresión mantenía cierta culpabilidad.

—¡Por eso bastardo! —Replicó furioso—. De lo contrario, ella estaría…

—Bro, hablas de Uraraka como si hubiera muerto —interrumpió Kirishima, el ambiente se podía cortar hasta que una burbujeante risa inundó la habitación—. Ella solo… se encogió —alegó, jugando con la niña que tenía en brazos y se divertía con él.

—¡Boom, boom! —Exclamó, abriendo y cerrando sus pequeños puños. Bakugo trató de mantener la compostura ruda, pero admitía el encanto tras verla como una infante. De por sí, Uraraka Ochako se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando deseaba algo, ahora que lo era su corazón se derretía en segundos.

—Ha estado jugando a que explota cosas —comentó Kirishima, utilizando su endurecimiento para asombrar a la niña—. Creo que le gustó tu quirk.

—Fue al primero que vio cuando despertó —explicó Midoriya, acercándose donde su compañero—. Hola, Uraraka —saludó con voz suave, ofreciéndole los brazos para cargarla, gesto que rechazó, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo. Una sonrisa burlona se plasmó en la boca de Bakugo.

—Mira —Todoroki colocó su mano derecha frente a ella e hizo una figura de hielo.

—Wow. —La expresión encandilada de la infante fue suficiente para aminorar la culpa de Shoto. No lo admitiría, pero sabía que Bakugo tenía razón en sus reclamos.

—Hey, hey, aléjate de ella, mitad-mitad. —El gesto implícito de Kirishima lo detuvo. Aguardó en su lugar, notando como Ochako se divertía con las figuras que Todoroki creaba y su expresión de asombro cuando cambio del hielo al fuego.

—Creo que le agrada —comentó Midoriya, más relajado.

—Tonterías —replicó molesto. Se apoyó en la pared tras ellos.

Cuando Uraraka fue golpeada por el quirk del villano que trataban de contener, sintió cómo su mundo se sacudía en fracción de segundo. Se apresuró a auxiliarla, fue testigo de la forma en que su cuerpo perdió volumen y por un fugaz momento, consideró que también la perdería a ella. El llanto del bebé envuelto en el traje de Uravity fue el despertador. Desde ese momento cuidó de ella celosamente, solo entregándola a Recovery Girl.

Ciertamente cambió bastante desde que la recogió, pasaron solo unas horas desde que se vio afectada y pasó de ser un bebé a una niña de dos años. A ese paso, según Recovery Girl, en uno o dos días volvería a su edad habitual.

_—Solo temo que no se detenga cuando cumpla su edad actual —comentó preocupada, acariciando la cabeza de una Ochako dormida._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Hay una alta posibilidad que siga envejeciendo a una velocidad alarmante, así como rejuveneció._

La advertencia todavía retumbaba en él. Se dedicó a contemplarla hasta que Aizawa lo echó de la enfermería. Tiempo después la vio en brazos de Kirishima y quiso explotar todo hasta que la escuchó reír.

Era un blando cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —Fue el ofrecimiento de Kirishima, después de verlo tan aislado. Pensó en negarse pero disfrutaba de cargarla y hacerla feliz, a regañadientes la tomó en sus brazos para realizar explosiones controladas.

_—Parecen fuegos artificiales —comentó en alguna ocasión durante el descanso de su entrenamiento. Bakugo tomaba agua y se burlaba de ella por seguirle el ritmo completamente—. Por eso me gusta entrenar contigo, es un ejercicio estimulante y mágico a la vez._

Se quedó sin palabras, al igual que ahora. No tarda en perderse en esos ojos color chocolate que parecen ver su alma. Y se siente desnudo e intimidado por una niña.

—¡Boom, boom! —Sonríe orgulloso.

—Abajo, mochi —murmura, dándole la mano. Apenas toca el suelo, cae por inercia sobre su trasero y está a punto de llorar y Bakugo no sabe cómo reaccionar porque nunca trató con niños tan pequeño.

—Ven, Ochako. —La calidad voz de Tsuyu acompañada de sus suaves gestos calmó a la niña—. Vamos a darte de comer y después con Recovery Girl, _gero_ —explicó, aunque dudaba que entendiera algo.

Katsuki eligió quedarse y buscar a Aizawa. Necesitaba saber qué pasó con el villano que capturaron.

—No puedes estar aquí y tampoco te diré nada —fue la escuálida respuesta después de ser encontrado en la sala de maestros.

—Solo quiero saber si lograron averiguar sobre el quirk de ese sujeto —replicó, esforzándose por mantener un tono de voz calmado. Sabía que su profesor no tendría tanta paciencia si seguía molestando—. Recovery Girl dijo que…

—Se lo que dijo —cortó inmediatamente. Pasó un minuto cuando recobró la calma—. El villano no ha hablado con nadie.

—Ese imbécil era demasiado hablador —réplica.

—No ha dicho nada importante o relevante —corrigió. Lo último que Aizawa necesitaba es un rumor sobre lo sucedido. El villano parecía tener cierta debilidad por los aspirantes a héroes. Según su historial, era acusado de varias agresiones a estudiantes de diferentes escuelas, la mayoría se trataba de acoso, pero la gravedad fue aumentando cuando atacó a una alumna—. Somos los más interesados en saber qué sucede, Bakugo.

Aizawa conocía las razones de la preocupación de su estudiante. Observó en silencio el crecimiento que desarrolló al lado de Uraraka y está tan cerca de la graduación, comprende el miedo que siente.

—Ese tipo habló de cosas despreciables —murmuró—. De cosas que hizo con otras aspirantes y que habría deseado hacerle a Uraraka antes de transformarla. —A penas contenía la ira y frustración en su voz—. Ella volverá a la normalidad.

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una promesa.

* * *

—¡Kacchan!

La primera palabra que Bakugo escuchó de Uraraka, fue ese detestable sobrenombre que le dio Deku. Estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes, cuando la niña, de cuatro años, intervino y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

—Mi nombre es Bakugo, maldita sea, a ver cuándo lo vas aprendiendo, mochi —renegó, apretándole la mejilla, ganándose una mordida en respuesta.

—¡Kacchan! Mi nombre es Ochako. O-cha-ko —insistió, separándolo por sílabas—, ¡No mochi! —renegó, haciendo un puchero. El aludido la observó, conteniendo una sonrisa. Seguía siendo tan determinada y tajante pese a su corta edad—. ¡Espera, quiero mostrarte algo! —Cambio de tema abruptamente, mostrando una renovada emoción—. ¡Mira! —Sintió sus suaves almohadillas seguido de la inconfundible certeza de que su gravedad había desaparecido.

¡Uraraka había manifestado su quirk!

—¿Alguien más lo sabe? —La niña negó con una sonrisa que contagió a Bakugo—. Eso es genial, mochi. —Felicito—. Ahora, bájame —pidió. Ochako abrió los ojos asustada—. Sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿Verdad? —otra negativa, suspiró antes de indicarle que uniera nuevamente sus manos mientras él se preparaba para la caída.

—¿Crees que pueda ser heroína? —La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Desde la primera vez que enfrentó a Uraraka, sabía que ella tenía desconfianza pero jamás imaginó que fuese un sentimiento que gestó desde la infancia.

—La mejor de todas, _Uravity_ —La mención del nombre de heroína devolvió e intensificó el brillo de sus ojos, sin duda, Uraraka Ochako era una persona demasiado especial. Y Bakugo se prometió que él se aseguraría de detener su crecimiento en el momento correcto.

* * *

—Si regresas aquí fuera del horario escolar, te daré más que una amonestación —advirtió Aizawa después de abrir la puerta.

—Creo que entendemos el crecimiento precipitado de Uraraka, profesor —escupió, deteniendo la puerta antes de que fuera cerrada—. Hemos conseguido las noticias de las víctimas y creo que entendemos el patrón —La voz de Midoriya fue tan determinada que Aizawa le dio el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Entendemos? —Cuestiono con perspicacia. Otros tres alumnos aparecieron en el marco; Todoroki, Kirishima y Bakugo.

Tras ceder y hacerlos pasar, escuchó con atención sus hipótesis. La capacidad de análisis y deducción de Midoriya, aunada con el pensamiento analítico y rápido de Bakugo eran un complemento interesante. Supuso que la presencia de Kirishima era de mediador mientras que Todoroki podría aportar objetividad.

La explicación fue sencilla; el quirk del villano consistía en reinicio. Sus anteriores víctimas sufrieron lo mismo que Ochako, sin embargo, con diferentes efectos.

—Según las noticias e información que Endeavor compartió con nosotros... —La mención del héroe #1 activó muchas alarmas en el profesor.

—Mantuvimos el tema con la mayor discreción —intervino Todoroki—. Y él estuvo de acuerdo con ayudarnos.

—Después de la agresión, las víctimas se volvían bebés e iniciaban un rápido crecimiento —agregó Kirishima—. Por lo que sabemos, este quirk es un reinicio, las personas aprenden rápidamente porque están reescribiendo sus memorias.

—Así no pueden acusar al villano de las atrocidades que realizó, sin embargo, cada víctima detuvo su crecimiento en edades diferentes de la original —explicó Midoriya con preocupación. Aizawa comenzaba a entender por dónde iba todo—. Tampoco pudimos detectar un freno en común.

—En pocas palabras —hablo Bakugo por primera vez—. Necesitamos sacarle la información al villano sobre cómo detenerlo antes de que sea tarde, de lo contrario, el precio por capturarlo será demasiado alto.

Aizawa lo sabía. Agradeció la información compartida y que se la haría llegar a la policía, además de exigirles que se mantuvieran al margen, cualquier paso en falso implicaría una expulsión directa.

Los cuatro estudiantes se encaminaron fuera de la sala de maestros, Bakugo esperó a que sus compañeros se fueran para cerrar la puerta.

—Cuando Uraraka se ha molestado, entristecido o asustado, su crecimiento se vuelve más lento —contó con el ceño fruncido—. Cuando está feliz o alegre, se acelera exponencialmente. Es solo una teoría después de pasar tiempo con ella.

—Sus padres ya han sido avisados —informo—. Es necesaria su autorización antes de proceder con cualquier idea.

—Ella no será la misma —mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, conteniendo aquello que gritaba por escapar de él—. Tal vez detener su crecimiento no sea el problema si no sabemos cómo devolverle su memoria. En todos los casos conocidos, fue un reset. Una nueva persona. Ella no merece eso.

—Nadie lo merece, Bakugo. Hablaremos con las autoridades y sus padres.

* * *

El regreso a los dormitorios parecía el camino de la vergüenza. Los cuatro estudiantes estaban inusualmente callados, hasta que una niña de ocho años se atravesó en su camino.

Todas sus alarmas se intensificaron. Creció más rápido de lo que esperaron.

—¡Ba-ku-go! —Al menos superó el detestable apodo—. ¡Vamos a jugar!

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, quería hacerla feliz pero sabía que no podía, de lo contrario provocaría un daño irreversible.

—Largo de aquí, cara redonda —Ni siquiera la miró, evitó su expresión desilusionada y siguió su camino.

_Prometo que volverás a la normalidad, Ochako, solo espera un poco más._

—No tenías por qué ser grosero —el regaño de Kirishima no se hizo esperar—. Ella sigue siendo una niña.

—Una niña de ocho años que crece de forma antinatural —replicó sin inmutarse—. A este paso será una anciana antes de terminar la semana.

—Eso no lo sabemos, bro.

—Lo sabemos, _pelo pincho_ —contradijo enfadado—. Uraraka envejece y no podemos evitarlo, esa es la realidad.

Apresuró el paso antes de escuchar otro sermón. Las opciones se terminaban, al igual que el tiempo. Entendió que podría perderla y eso lo aterrorizó, se preguntó en qué momento se volvió tan importante para él.

Despertó con la noticia de que Ochako rondaba los diez años, extrañamente se alentó el crecimiento. Se cuestionó si fue debido a su reacción brusca, pero no tardó en descartarlo, él no podía tener tanta influencia en ella, ¿O si?

Intentó la misma estrategia; la más fría indiferencia, aunque por dentro ardía por abrazarla y protegerla del exterior. El crecimiento, en efecto, se volvió lento, tortuoso a la par en que sus ojos extinguió su brillo característico; salvarla a costa de su felicidad, ¿Realmente la estaba salvando o matando en el intento?

Para el final de semana, cuando los padres de Uraraka aparecieron en los dormitorios, la misma apenas cumplía los catorce años, pese asemejarse a la actual, sus reacciones y carácter eran diferente, como si hubiera crecido con un resentimiento con la vida. Bakugo deseó poder motivarla… pero mantuvo su promesa y con ella, la distancia.

Para ese momento, ya se le había explicado a Ochako, en compañía de sus padres, la situación actual. Fue un shock emocional para ella asimilar que fue afectada por el quirk de un villano, que perdió la memoria y probablemente moriría antes de siquiera notarlo. Aquello fue el detonante, cree Bakugo, después de aquello, el tiempo para ella se congeló.

Después de una semana, notaron que ella crecía nuevamente a un ritmo más natural, para alivio de la mayoría. Al menos su vida ya no corría peligro. Ochako se quedó en UA, a petición de los Uraraka, comprendieron que su hija sería mejor cuidada y monitoreada en los dormitorios, junto a héroes profesionales preparados.

El tiempo para ella se transformó. La aceleración y el freno del crecimiento desajusto su psique, hasta que encontró su diario y comenzó a entender todo.

—Bakugo —no se detuvo al escuchar su apellido, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para que todo fuera tirado a la borda en un momento de debilidad—. Lo sé todo. —Agregó, al notar que la ignoró—. Descubrí porque te alejas, porque me fuerzas a quedarme en esta edad, tienes miedo de hacerme feliz y acelerar el proceso, ¡Lo entendí! Lo que no comprendía eran tus razones hasta que… —tras un largo silencio, lo confesó en voz baja—. Nosotros éramos pareja.

—¿Qué? —Habían ocultado su relación apenas oficializada antes del accidente, no había forma de que ella supiera.

—Era desconocida y angustiante la forma en que reacciono por ti. Me frustraba no comprender por qué se me aceleraba el corazón o sentía profunda tristeza, por qué busco tu cercanía y compañía, incluso tu toque. Yo… —respiro profundamente—. Yo te amé. Creo que aún lo hago con la misma intensidad, aunque no sepa por qué, solo lo hago y no me importaría morir mañana si hoy soy feliz a tu lado.

—Quien te lo dijo, te mintió. —Cada palabra ardía en su garganta—. Nunca hubo nada, solo eres un extra más.

—No —contradijo—. Nadie me contó nada, era un secreto. Lo leí. Aquí —Le mostró su diario, aquel en cual atesoro cada momento que vivieron juntos—. Era un romance secreto que me incentivo a ser mejor heroína.

—Era mentira —insistió.

—Permitan que hable con el villano, así podré saber y entender cómo regresar a la normalidad y ser esa chica que amaste.

—Nunca podría dejar de quererte, _cara de ángel _—murmuró, sin soportarlo más, se decidió por envolverla en sus brazos. El contraste de la Ochako de 17 años con la nueva de catorce era muy diferente, su cuerpo era más suave y pequeño, carecía de los fuertes músculos que desarrollaron juntos y de ciertos atributos que estaban en crecimiento.

Decidió acompañarla para hablar con Aizawa. No estaba de acuerdo en que enfrentará al villano, pero respetaría su decisión.

—No. —La decisión fue automática ante la propuesta—. No es posible exponerte nuevamente al peligro.

—Profesor, ¡Es necesario! Necesito entender qué sucede conmigo y si tendré que conformarme con lo que soy ahora, olvidando todo lo que aprendí antes.

—Aunque lo niegue, ella encontrará una forma de lograrlo, con o sin su ayuda —agrego Bakugo—. Por favor.

—Hablaremos con tus padres. —Fue el mejor acuerdo.

* * *

Aunque el tiempo se detuvo para Uraraka Ochako, para los demás siguió su curso. La graduación estaba en puerta, la clase A estaba sumergida en exámenes y pasantías, mientras que armaban un rol para cuidar de Uraraka. Bakugo siempre tenía una hora libre para ella; _su entrenamiento._

Después de la confrontación, entendieron que todo se perdió y tendrían que aceptar el reinicio contra su voluntad.

Ochako fue aceptada en UA nuevamente, con la diferencia de que estaría con otra generación y volvería a tener toda la formación de heroína desde cero sin presentar examen de admisión. Ella estaba feliz con ello, por su edad física no podían adelantarla, aunque tampoco tenía el conocimiento teórico necesario.

Muchos lo resintieron y pusieron en duda la capacidad de U.A. para velar por sus alumnos. Ochako se forzó en callar todo rumor.

La relación con Bakugo se fue instaurando lentamente. Salidas esporádicas, en ocasiones se tomaba de las manos y con suerte, algún abrazo. Pero ella quería más, sentía la necesidad de más pese a que él se mantuvo firme en no avanzar por su diferencia de edad.

El día de la graduación, Ochako se armó de valor. Sus sentimientos, sus sentidos, su corazón lo decía y era confirmado por su diario; amaba a Bakugo Katsuki y necesitaba exteriorizarlo de alguna forma, así que justo después de verlo recibir su reconocimiento al mejor promedio de generación, se abalanzó para plantarle un beso correspondido, aquello provocó dos reacciones inversas; un crecimiento apresurado y la recuperación de su memoria.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Bakugo seguía perplejo por el beso, que tardó en procesar que el cabello de Ochako era más largo y delgado, sus facciones más maduras y las curvas más acentuadas.

—Lo puedo recordar —suspiró con nostalgia. En ese momento se volvieron el centro de atención.

Ese día marcó un precedente para héroes, aspirantes y poetas; la imagen de una mujer de ochenta años abrazada a un muchacho de dieciocho. Muchos juran ver sus ojos brillar en reconocimiento antes de ser apagados, otros que el héroe Ground Zero dejó escapar lágrimas al verla desvanecerse en sus brazos, pero todos concuerdan en algo: El amor y la magia que los envolvió nunca podría ser comparada.

_Un acto de amor puede crear un catastrófico final. Y Bakugo Katsuki lo entendió tras darle, sin saber, el último beso a la mujer con la cual creyó que compartiría su vida hasta que un error le demostró que sin importar las aspiraciones, los sueños no se hacen realidad._

.


End file.
